


Something New

by lettersofwrittencollective



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kink, Smut, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25475593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettersofwrittencollective/pseuds/lettersofwrittencollective
Summary: Ivar wants to try something in bed that leads to some very- intense sensations.
Relationships: Ivar (Vikings)/Reader, Ivar (Vikings)/You
Kudos: 22





	Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Please do your research! Wax play in this particular story is not practiced safely. My understanding is that at NO POINT should wax be placed in some of the places it is placed during this story however for the sake of the story and the fact that Ivar is willing to push boundaries further than he probably should, this is what we end up with

Arguably, this was the first time that he’d wanted to do this — At least in bed. Ivar had always enjoyed the riskier sides of sex so it came as no surprise when he decided that he wanted to introduce fire and wax to your time together. 

“Are you sure this is what you want Y/N?” He asked as you undressed before him. 

Smirking to yourself, you removed the tunic and turned to face him, standing completely bare before him, “Absolutely.”

You watched as his smile deepened into something much more lustful and couldn’t help but chuckle to yourself. Moving to the bed, you made your way across the bed until you were straddling him directly. 

Just the thought of what today was going to bring already had you soaked and you ground your slick folds against Ivars hands when he moved one between your legs. As you ground yourself against his hand, he tapped his fingers across her folds and she whimpered into his mouth as she pulled him into a searing kiss. 

“You’re already riled up darling and I hadn’t even touched you,” he growls as he pulled back from your lips. 

“Are you surprised Ivar?” You toy with him and he leans back into you all teeth and tongue as he kisses you again, a hand coming to grip the back of your neck, possessively. 

He bites down hard enough that you can taste the iron from the break in the skin he has surely made. You can tell when he tastes the blood because he growls, the vibrations against your chest hardening your nipples almost instantly. 

You find yourself on your back and a few moments later, Ivars crawling in between your legs and your breath hitches. 

He leans down and you can’t help but moan as he licks through your folds only to stop and suck on your clit. An involuntary whimper escapes you, you can’t help but wriggle your hips and a moment later you can feel him place a thick finger in your cunt. 

His lips pull back as his hand goes about slowly fucking you, scissoring you so that he can spread you open to take another finger and you can feel your cunt squeeze down on him. Clenching around his fingers you became lost in the sensation of him fucking you with his fingers. You’re not sure what it’s been but lately, you have found that you’re more sensitive to him and it isn’t long before your coming on his fingers calling his name. 

Before you’ve even fully ridden out your orgasm, however, you felt a puddle of heat on your skin. Opening your eyes, you noticed that Ivar had used his free hand to grab the candle and was now pouring it along your abdomen. 

The warmth on your skin was soothing and pulled a hungry moan from your lips. The feeling was both erotic and intense and you watched as Ivar continued to drop the wax along your body. He made his way up your chest, dripping it across your nipples as they tightened even further.

Your body tightens against the feeling of the warmth of the candle wax that quickly cools on your skin and hardens. 

The warring feelings on the different parts of your body making you moan. Before long, he’s dragging the wax back down towards your cunt. The feeling becoming more intense and you can’t help the surprised gasp that escapes you as he travels lower. 

“Do you trust me?” he asks you and you nod your head without hesitation. 

A moment later, he’s dripping the wax on your mound and your inner thighs pulling a long, dragged out, moan from you as the difference in temperature creating different levels of pleasure throughout your body. 

He drips some wax just above your clit and you let out a scream of pleasure. He silences you with a kiss as he thrusts into you almost painfully. You can see traces of some of the wax on his skin as he pulls away from you. 

He begins to thrust into you as he drips more wax in between the two of you. The wax between the two of you making the two of you to slide against each other. 

Each thrust becomes harder and harder and you can’t help the moans and grunts that escape you. He leans back and grabs another candle and as he thrusts into you, he drips some of the pooled wax in between the two of you as he thrusts and some of the wax lands on your clit. 

“Tell me who you belong to,” Ivar demands as he pounds into you. 

“Yours,” you moan as your hands come up to claw at his chest. 

“Say it again.”

“I’m yours, Ivar,” you whimper as he flips the both of you over so that you’re riding him instead. 

“No one else gets to fuck you but me,” he reminds you as his hands grab your hips, almost bruisingly, “No one else gets to make you scream.”

He dips his fingers in the wax before bringing them to your clit and thrumming it. You can feel your walls clampdown on his throbbing member as you pulsate around him and soon he’s spilling himself inside you. 

The feelings are too much, pushing you over the edge as you scream his name as your orgasm rolls through you. 

As you relax, you can feel fall forward. Ivar catches you and cradles you against his chest. The candle long forgotten on the side of the bed as the two of you bask in each others presence.


End file.
